Elegía para un invisible corazón
by ShadowLights
Summary: Resonando en el cielo nocturno, a través de las nubes, y un tiempo que nunca espera, sus invisibles corazones fueron capaces de encontrar el compás de una transparente elegía por medio de un lazo.


**Nota de Autora:** A seguir escribiendo para no perder la costumbre y dejarlo de lado. Quiero continuar historias y retos pero, no me siento con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo todavía y recurro a One-Shots que tengo desde hace tiempo a medio hacer o simplemente espontáneos al no darles mucha vuelta, solo escribiendo sin pensar de más.

* * *

 **Elegía para un invisible corazón**

* * *

※※※

「Nuestro amor no se puede encontrar de nuevo.」

※※※

Comenzó como un delicado susurro en el aire. El día había sido hermoso y el cielo era como una cúpula de azul plasma. Las nubes parecían algodones aireados flotando bajo el reluciente sol. Ahora, la luna parecía convertir las hojas en un llameante mosaico de colores: amarillos abrasadores, rojos de lava y marrones bruñidos. El llanto lastimero de una solitaria chica hizo eco a través de la bóveda de silencio de la iluminada ciudad.

Un viento que soplaba se levantó, agitando los cabellos de la muchacha. Un sonido tintineante vino a sus oídos cuando las primeras perlas de lluvia cayeron sobre las luces. El sonido era como el vidrioso tintineo de una flauta dulce, cadencioso y claro. Una capa de lluvia pasó sobre ella y el sonido se intensificó. El ruido en la calle era como el latir que producen los corazones alegres y afligidos. No eran las gotas suaves, empapadas e hinchadas de la primavera que estaba escuchando; era como rodamientos de bolas que golpeaban su cuerpo con fuerza.

Los árboles se desarraigan, los autos pasan flotando y personas enteras desaparecen. Las ciudades se ven desbordadas y los apagones de electricidad tienen familias que viven con miedo a lo desconocido. La lluvia es incesante. Se parte y cruje como vainas de helechos en un incendio de arbustos. Se han abierto las compuertas en el cielo y parece que nadie está allí para cerrarlas.

¿Es una visión aterradora de un mundo futuro? De hecho no lo es.

Es la realidad actual de Meiko Mochizuki pasando al lado de _Nakano Broadway_.

Las nubes son frágiles y blancas como un ángel. Se transportan en una ligera brisa rizada. Una lluvia brumosa cae. Mientras cae, desbloquea los dedos vidriosos del puño helado del invierno, uno por uno. Las flores se despliegan lentamente en los prados y se ondulan como brazos de coral cuando baja la marea.

La lluvia es su florecimiento final.

Sabía que era el final ese día.

Al igual que el pequeño brote de corazón que es ella.

※

La lluvia se había detenido.

Envuelta en completa soledad, sujeta con fuerza la reja de la azotea de la escuela. Sola, siempre sola y por su cuenta en dicho lugar desde el _incidente_. Certeramente, hubo un desenlace y resolución, salvo que alguien nunca pudo retornar a ellos. Por eso, piensa que esa otra persona la odia por los sucesos. La animosidad que les rodea, las miradas y los roces. Meiko no supo por qué, igual, sus emociones no se detenían al tenerle tan cerca. Al inicio era recíproco; luego fue odio.

—¿Nuestro amor no se puede encontrar de nuevo?

Por ello, todas las palabras se las tragó con la sal que corría por sus mejillas en el atardecer, de pie tras la reja de la azotea.

Detuvo su aliento y deseaba caer. Caer y caer hacia el vacío.

Pero al final no lo hizo y recordó.

El sonido de sus pasos en el salón de clases, el cómo esa persona no debería estar ahí pero igual lo estaba. Eran incapaces de olvidar el ayer. El ayer que varios habían sido capaces de superar. Pero Meiko y esa persona no. ¿Por qué no lo puede olvidar? ¿O si lo olvida, significaría que olvidaría, también, el mañana? ¿Acaso existiría un mañana para ella, quien va todas las tardes a la azotea esperando caer para luego dejarse vencer bajo la lluvia camino a casa?

Es por eso que su garganta entremezcla los sonidos de la noche con los de la tarde, cayendo en su propia miseria.

 _Ah. Duele. Duele tanto._

—Tú no sabes qué es el dolor, Mochizuki-san.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hikari Yagami ese día, sujetando con fuerza una carta en ambas manos. Una carta que Meiko había escrito con puño y letra. Una carta que pudo no haber escrito pero igual lo hizo. Inoportuna, eso era certero pero, no podía detener sus sentimientos al seguir creciendo a pesar del dolor que ella había causado en Hikari luego del sacrificio de Taichi.

 _Dolor. Algo como el dolor. Sé que lo es el dolor, Hikari-san. Pero no el dolor que tú sientes. El que yo provoqué. Aun así, yo…_

Su voz había llegado a Hikari.

—Te odio.

Meiko sabía que lo merecía. Hikari sostuvo la carta y la rompió, y Meiko juró ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Las palabras se oxidaban ante su vista y no podía escucharla. ¿Odiarla? Era lo más lógico. Meiko fue la culpable del sacrificio de Taichi e, inclusive con todo ello, se atrevió a escribirle una confesión de amor a Hikari.

 _Solo soy una egoísta que piensa en sí misma. Sea amor o no, es una condición dolorosa._

—Adiós.

El sonido de los latidos de un corazón limitado a una sola persona, resonaron dentro de la cerrada aula de clases.

Los trozos que solían ser la carta se esparcieron en el aula, siendo la despedida final que Hikari le entregó.

Por eso Meiko dejó de recordar y estiró un pie en la azotea. Se tambaleó pero no fue suficiente.

※

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Hikari. El verla en ese estado.

El escenario visto desde la azotea. Las sombras que caían, tanto pero tanto.

—¿Será que ya no puedes escuchar nuestras voces, llamándote?

Se preguntó ella, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Ella sabía que la culpa no era de Meiko. Pero, dentro de su dolor, buscaba un culpable. Alguien a quién señalarle el dedo y que admita la causa de tu aflicción y angustia. Las frases que le dijo se oxidaban al igual que una cadena, dentro de las más grandes profundidades de un nublado corazón.

—Lo siento, Mochizuki-san.

Dentro del brillante amanecer, se encontraba sola.

Nuevamente siendo transparente.

Ambos, sombras y luces transparentes.

※

 _Las palabras no salen, simplemente no salen._

Hikari estaba tras de Meiko en la azotea. No era capaz de decir algo.

Meiko se mordió los labios, sin reconocer ni notar su presencia. Sin embargo, podía sentir ese amor en la atmósfera y fue suficiente para delatarla. Aun así, no miró hacia atrás.

 _Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, todavía estoy apegada a ti y no puedo dejarte ir._

Le dolió. Dolió y dolió. El mismo dolor que Meiko cargaba. Retumbó en sus oídos, las palabras de ese día. Una condición dolorosa que no la dejaba tranquila. La niña que, también, afligía su corazón soltó el último dedo que la mantenía en la reja.

Hikari supo que gritó y se movió.

Que Meiko dio media vuelta y algo dijo.

 _Decir adiós de esta manera. Este no era el adiós que deseaba cuando lo dije._

Dentro del rincón más profundo y oscuro de su corazón lleno de luz, Hikari había escondido la verdad. Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde, y recién ahora tomaba noción de todo ello.

 _Ah. Lo detesto. Lo odio. Tú. Yo. A todo. Absolutamente todo._

—… debería volverse transparente y desaparecer.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de la cuenta, sosteniendo el de Meiko entre sus brazos. Su pecho contra su espalda, la niña empezó a llorar y las nubes se tornaron grises.

Una condición dolorosa de la cual ambas no podían escapar.

La sombra de una sola persona cubriéndolas.

—Si vamos a sufrir, suframos juntas este dolor—dijo Hikari, acariciando los cabellos de Meiko.

Meiko asintió, diciéndole adiós a su dolor, recibiendo el nuevo que ambas compartirán con el recíproco amor que pretendieron ignorar.

Resonando en el cielo nocturno, a través de las nubes, y un tiempo que nunca espera, sus invisibles corazones fueron capaces de encontrar el compás de una transparente elegía por medio de un lazo.

Taichi las observó, sabiendo que al fin podría seguir su destino con quietud al ver a ambas chicas sonreír.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé qué he escrito. Pero algo hice. Y si no se entiende, lo siento. Porque yo tampoco lo entiendo.

 **EDIT:** Grave error escribir sin pensar.


End file.
